


e r r o r 4 0 4

by Ooreeoo, PastaLover23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of Au's, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooreeoo/pseuds/Ooreeoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLover23/pseuds/PastaLover23
Summary: He's tired of being mistreated. He's tired of going unnoticed. He's tired of being recognized as the mistake. He never wanted this. FATE did this to him. Fate forced his hand as Destroyer Of Worlds and made him walk alone with no idea if he was right or wrong.And then there's you. Angry and upset at the world just like he his. Maybe you have more in common than you think?





	1. server.exe

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god this is one of those things that we produce once we're in a mood. rip. pastalover23 is lovely and i lov her and pls support her. - ooreeoo

He's tired. He's so tired of everything and everyone. He's so tired waking up every day to the ever-growing multiverse.He’s tired of never being appreciated and never being seen. Was that so much to ask for? Just to be noticed, loved, and just not alone.

 

Error glared at his hands, the distorted appendages seeming to mock and remind him he was nothing but an unwanted glitch. A waste of space forced by  _ Fate _  to do its bidding and help keep order in the multiverse. Like his title, Destroyer Of Worlds, it wouldn't seem too far-fetched that Error was considered a God in some ways. The power bestowed on him by  _ Fate  _ had given him the abilities to demolish alternate universes that were created by Ink, the Creator. The hate he had gained with every universe he had to put to an end never measured up to the amount of the utmost loneliness and self-loathing he had himself.

 

What was even worse, was that  _ Fate _  seemed to always be against Error, as if he was nothing but an unwanted parasite. Which was ironic as it was  **_FATE_ **   who had created him, and it was Fate who had decided he could never be seen by the monsters of the multiverse. The only beings who were even able to comprehend his existence were those who had close experiences with death and the troublesome creator himself.

 

After a tedious day of ripping apart codes of the universes Ink had created - mostly just copies of original universes, and weird ones like the one where everyone was some kind of candle scent - he retired back into the anti-void before Ink could harangue him about his ‘devious actions’ once more like he always did. His magic wasn't too depleted — but certain universes did take a little bit more effort to take apart since he  _ had  _ left them alone to grow and prosper a bit before he finally desolated it. So he spent the rest of the day musing himself with puppets he had created for his own enjoyment. He knew he wasn't allegedly supposed to create things, but after being stuck in such a barren space with no concept of time for so long it seemed to be his only consoling method to ward off the hungry jaws of insanity that picked at his SOUL like circling vultures.

 

    He used his strings to carefully manipulate and intertwine the various colors of threads into miniature figures of those he envied. He had hundreds of these tiny figures, each of them entangled in his signature blue strings of destruction and hanging from what appeared to be nothingness in the onslaught of pure white.

 

The newest creation which he held in his multi-colored hands was of the Sans which resided in an alternate universe known as Underswap.

He had destroyed his previous doll in a fit of madness soon after he was beaten within an inch of his  _ life _  - he would put it that way but everyone knew Error could not just simply die - by the Papyrus of that AU, along with various others. He had been angry, devastated, and betrayed when the Sans, or Blueberry as he was also known, had left him. Error had been convinced that the small blueberry had only pretended to show him kindness and had manipulated his emotions, and so, in a fit of despair, had destroyed both the puppets of the skeleton brothers of that universe. Error carefully placed the doll back on its original spot as he felt a new tugging at his soul — Ink was creating a new universe. He took a mental note of the new universe being formed as we speak. He usually gave it a week or two before taking apart its code especially since Error had no intention of ‘killing’ a ‘young universe.’ But he did, however, like to see what he would be dealing with.

 

An hour had passed before the annoying tug at his SOUL had dissolved. He quickly ripped open a new portal to this new universe to see what idea Ink had created.

 

It seemed this universe took place on the surface, he inspected after blipping on a random rooftop. The sun was at its highest peak there was a bustling city below, monsters and humans alike roaming the streets. He hadn't seen a Sans or Papyrus yet so that meant he had some time before to explore before getting caught and returning back home. He idly slipped into the streets, careful not to touch any monsters and humans that passed him by. They could not see him because they believed nor knew nothing of a Destroyer Of Worlds. It was strange but incredibly useful how  _ Fate  _ designed its workings.

 

For every human and monster passing by he could see their code - a jumble of numbers - circulating around their SOUL. Each code was different, all randomly generated for everything. Even with the Sans’ and Papyrus’, everyone one of them had their own unique code with them and that is what gives Error the advantage of destroying or controlling a person. On the subject of code, a distinct yelling was heard a few yards down to see an electronic repair shop. His eyes landed on the girl who had just stormed from the building. She was obviously angry, no doubt about that. She was clutching her phone which appeared to be in shatters and screaming at the manager of the establishment while a flustered employee tried to calm the raging human down. In the manager's hand was a stack of cash; he wasn't sure about the amount but he assumed it was a lot considering the women was willing to bring such attention to the situation in public. The woman was obviously in distress and having a little fun wasn't that bad, right?

 

Error carefully slipped from the crowds and toward the bickering woman who looked to be no older than twenty. Her eyes were blazing with absolute fury and she continued to yell and the manager simply watched with a smug smirk on their lips. The poor employee was really trying to calm them down.

 

“You can't just take my money you fucki-,”

 

“Incorrect ma’am; you signed out Terms and Policy agreement contract and in Clause Five of Section-,”

 

Yeah enough of that, he grimaced. With little to no effort, the skeleton extended his strings until they wrapped around the employee completely. At first, it seemed to have no effect until they completely tied around the employee's yellow SOUL and looped around the code. With a flick of his index finger, the employee's body went stiff alarmingly quick. Error smirked, this was going to be so much fun.

 

While the two continued to argue, Error had the poor and unfortunate employee bring their arm back, and punch the infuriating owner in the side of his face. It helped that the kid’s yellow SOUL was practically begging for this to happen.

 

The manager fell to the ground in a heap, money slipping from his grasp and onto the floor. Error smirked at manager’s pain, his grin practically beaming at the droplets of blood pouring down the guy's chin. He watched the lady’s reaction, waiting for her to let out a girlish squeal and sprint in the opposite direction, but instead the girl snickered at the manager's predicament before walking away at a brisk pace due to the oncoming stares. Error watched her leave, his hold on the male employee vanquishing just after the multi-colored skeleton swiped the cash from the floor.

 

The skeleton stashed his hands in his pockets before walking away, leaving behind a confused teenager and a pissed off manager. The kid was probably gonna be fired for Error’s actions, but why should he care? He's the Destroyer of Worlds, he doesn't feel pity, sympathy, nor empathy . . .

according to almost everyone who knew him.

 

Unbeknownst to his own reasonings, he followed the woman a few seconds after she fled the scene and onlookers began asking if the employee - who had fainted as soon as Error ceased his control over them- and the manager who was clutching a broken nose.

 

She had tucked her hand into in her back pocket after making sure no one had followed her after the strange incident and questioned her. Continuing her way downtown she eventually pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began inhaling the lung killing stick.

 

_ Humans are so weird; they’re such hypocrites about killing their organs.  _ Error thought as he trailed a few paces behind the woman. The walk eventually led to her small compact apartment in a dingy neighborhood. He waited until she went inside before teleporting in. The apartment, strangely enough, was nice. A kitchen to his left and living room to his right and a hall leading to what he supposed a bathroom and two bedrooms.

 

He had never really been in anyone's house beside a Sans’ or Papyrus’. He didn't make it a habit to go anywhere near anyone else besides those two. However, the only times he had ever entered a house was when the Sans of HorrorTale invited him over for cooking and nearly burnt his skull off. The other time was when he was invited inside by the Sans of the UnderSwap universe for tea. He really enjoyed that one, and he could feel the every gnawing twinge of regret crawl over his bones at the memory of his little ‘incident’ with the certain blue adorning Sans.

 

“Fucking hell, there goes this months rent.” The woman he had followed - more like stalked - home groaned out after hearing the clank of keys hitting a hard surface on his right-hand side.

 

He turned to see the girl slumped on the couch, glaring at a cracked device and a pile of papers that had accumulated over time judging by the dust that had settled over them.

 

“ _ ‘Call Family’  _ they said. They’d support you,” the girl groaned out. “Like there's anyone who’d give a rats ass for me.” She lazily reached for the remote resting on the armrest to switch on the TV. “I work overtime and have every penny get taken away by that no good mother fuc-,”

 

Error’s foot scuffed the floor, kicking up the carpet in front of the door. His foot accidentally made a freaking noise causing the girl to pause mid-sentence. He froze, watching as the girl glanced over in his direction.

 

The girl let out a huff before standing up. “And the door’s open, fan-fucking-tastic” she muttered before walking past Error and slamming the door shut. The skeleton flinched out the sound, not expecting it. In the second, Error caught a glance of her SOUL and he could only stand in stiff shock.

 

Her SOUL, a dim dark blue, was fractured in multiple spots. He could feel the immensity of raw emotions emitting from the small heart.

 

Emotions of  _ depression _ .

 

Emotions of  _ self-hate. _

 

Emotions of  _ loneliness _ .

 

Something kindled in his own SOUL. Words could not express but he did know something . . .

 

She was just like  _ him. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had gone on for close to three months.

 

It became a habit of Errors to visit this human he had nicknamed Flare after he observed multiple outbursts from the woman. Most of them were extremely random, usually, it was her screaming at her television or at someone on her new phone. Other times she'd drink herself until she'd cry, and scream, and laugh, herself silly in the small apartment she called home. Error would usually be the one to move her with his magic onto the couch and pull the blanket over her and that was about it.

 

In these moments of silence, he often wondered when he’d get caught by Ink and how long he’d let this universe thrive before having to take apart its code and destroy you along with it. His SOUL twinged. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want it to happen at all. He couldn't — He didn't want it to happen.

 

He looked over your slumbering form, slipping his blue threads around you SOUL and tugging it from your chest. It illuminated the darkroom in a dim glow. He wanted to touch it so badly. He was so compelled to do but a part of him told him no. He was a destroyer, ruthless and cold-hearted. He didn't know how to be gentle and handle something so fragile. Your SOUL looked like it would crack into a million pieces if so much breathed on it but he wanted to hold it. He wanted to keep it safe. He wanted to keep you safe because you were the first person to have ever understood his pain. He slipped the SOUL back into your being before he did anything he’d know he would regret. A part of him did feel slightly guilty for invading your SOUL; Error never made it a habit to peer into the SOULS of others unless it was during combat. Other than that it was usually seen as an intimate act, which he had heard from other monsters and the Sans of UnderSwap.

 

Error also had never really given you the money he swiped, he never understood but some part of him already knew but he refused to acknowledge it. Some part of him guessed he only kept the money because it gave him an excuse to visit you. Even on his most dreadful days, he made his efforts to visit and listen to you for reasons he didn't know. All he knew was that he was like you and you were like him in every aspect besides being a monster. Your family was never kind and practically ignored your existence for their other child. They didn't care what you did in your life which had resulted in a troublesome childhood of stealing and underage drinking or smoking. You eventually had gained a reputation as the troubled teen which had lead to the isolation from society. You did gain a friend though. But the friendship had ended as soon as it was formed when a certain incident had arisen between you and this friend that caused you both to split ways. Once more alone and once angrier, you had left your hometown to Ebott City for a new life. But old habits died hard and once more isolation swiftly took over as your attitude towards the world had shown itself.

 

Once more alone.

 

Once more depressed.

 

Once more engulfed by your self-hate.

 

There were times Error wished he could talk to you. Some days he wished he spoke out when you made some comment about something which he wanted to add him input in or argue back about something you said. He sometimes wished you could visit him. He sometimes wished that you could see him. That you could talk to him.

 

And then it clicked. Like a key fitting perfectly in its spot in the lock. He began to scheme.

 

You could  _ see  _ him.

You could  _ talk  _ to him.

You could if he just …

 

His fingers twitched with a new profound excitement. His bones were practically shaking at his point from excitement and fear. How he had not thought of this idea he had no clue. How it never clicked to him made him want to double over laughing at his own lack of observation. He also wanted to keel over the thought of Ink finding out. A sickening feeling almost drowned out the very idea of what he was about to do. Just thinking of that paint-brush carrying fucker made him want to stop what he was doing completely. But he didn’t.

 

Ink would know if a Sans or Papyrus went missing. Hell, he’d even know when a Gerson or BurgerPants went missing from a universe because they all played some role in this universe. But would Ink know if a bystander was gone? Would he feel it? What would he do? Make a new bystander to replace the missing one or take him her away from him? His teeth began to ache as he clenched them. He would  _ not  _ allow it. No. Never. He would not allow you to be taken from him. You were the only one who understood his pain. His loneliness.

 

_ You were the only one. _

 

He would never allow that stupid paintbrush wielding bag of bones take you.

 

Without a second thought, he let his strings wound around your dark blue SOUL and loop around its code. The jumble of numbers flashed before him. He skimmed the useless numbers until he found what he was looking for. The link that kept you tethered to this universe. His SOUL rattled with excitement and fear. He let one of the strings loop around your SOUL in case it glitched out of existence from what he was about to do. With his left hand that had the strings tethered to the code, he flicked his pinky and let the strings wind around the link. With a quick tug, the link shattered and suddenly your stats began to glitch out. His face contorted into one of pure concentration and fear as he watched your form quite literally glitch a few particles here and there as you slept unaware of what had just happened. Your SOUL began behaving quite erratically and he clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from cursing out too loud and waking you up.

 

And then there was silence. Your SOUL stopped it’s haphazard movement and stilled. Your stats returned. But your LV and HP were gone.

 

**“Flare”**

**LV**

**HP**

**AT 0(7)    EXP: 0**

**DF 0(10)  NEXT : 10**

**WEAPON: PEPPER SPRAY**

**ARMOR: STAINED SWEATSHIRT**

 

Error had just removed your existence from this world. Error had just erased you completely from this universe successfully and you were going to wake up alone. He brushed the last thought off, much too excited about what he had done. He  _ had  _ done it. He  _ didn't  _ even  _ know  _ it was possible but he had done it. Error had just erased ones complete existence from this world with a twitch of his pinky. How he never knew he could do this baffled him to no end, but much to his dismay he discovered it much later. Oh, the absolute power he wielded over this universes. The immense power to manipulate the timeline itself just by destroying a single code. A crazed grin broke across his face as he stared at his multi-colored hands with an emotion for than just hate. He stared at them with awe. How powerful he was. Dare he say he was a  _ God  _ of sorts. A shiver chilled his bones. A sliver of sanity was the only thing keeping him from ripping apart every universe Ink had created. It was the only thing protecting Ink’s creations from the absolute onslaught of destruction he could unleash upon this world and the next. He may as well call himself a megalomaniac at this point, something in him chided. He couldn't help but somewhat agree, indeed he was obsessed with his power more than ever. His magic flowed through him in intense pulses as he felt them gather at his fingertips. His SOUL yearned for some type of destruction. Such excitement had been like this usually resulted in immense magic production which needed to be released quickly. Error could not destroy this world out of mindless joy. Not when you were still here. He ripped open a portal, careful not to disturb your still slumbering form. He’d be back later to take you. But for now, he left to go release some steam in one of the many copies of universes Ink created.

  
  
  
  
  


You awoke the next morning with a headache and slight chest pain. Your chest felt heavier than usual and you immediately deduced it as something else instead of your monthly period. It was like someone had dropped an anvil on your sternum. After a few moments of slow breathing, the weight began to subside and the pain of a headache became more apparent. You brought your hand to your forehead in an attempt to massage it off. And then like a switch the sudden realization of just how cold you actually were became known, goosebumps racing up your arms involuntarily and chilling your flesh. You reached out with your free hand hoping to grasp your worn blanket but you felt nothing. A curse slipped from your lips before who opened your eyes. Crusty eyes met blinding white and a hiss sounded from you and both hands came to caress your eyelids at the sudden blinding light. Last time you checked the sun wasn't that blinding, you winced as you rubbed slowly before slowly opening your eyes. Once more whiteness covered your vision but it wasn't as blinding as before but nonetheless stark white.

 

You blinked once.

You blinked twice.

 

And then the panic set. You were  _ fucking blind.  _ Your face began to burn as the thought set in. You looked down, the panic subsiding as quick as it came, as you saw your limbs and torso. So you weren't blind but still stuck in this void of white.

 

You called out once, hoping this was all some sort of dream before pinching your forearm. Okay, so not a dream. You called out again, standing up and brushing the imaginary dust from your clothes.

 

**But nobody came.**


	2. www.whatthefuck.com/error404

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof my birthday is tomorrow am much happy.

 

It's been thirty-seven hours, forty-three minutes, and twenty-five seconds and still counting since you’ve been trapped in this white hell you’ve nicknamed the white room. It seemed to be endless because no much you walked you seemed to be stuck in the same, null place. There were no changing factors of this  _ white room  _ and it was driving you up the wall. You don't know how much longer you can take being in such a devoid place but it won't be that much longer before you find a way to escape such a miserable place. 

 

Your feet had grown sore after walking for so long so you decided now would be a good time to sit down. So you did and slipped off your shoes and began massaging the soles of your feet. You rubbed the pad of your thumb along the arch of your foot in a slow manner subconsciously. One of the things you did to keep yourself sane was take note of the change of surroundings and behavior of yourself. While the list of surroundings was empty the latter was not. 

 

One — you have had no urges to use the bathroom which alarmed you because you did consume quite a lot of alcohol beforehand and eaten food. 

 

Two — your headache had gone away rather quickly and minor injuries you’ve inflicted on yourself or have been inflicted on you have healed over almost completely.

 

Three — you have had no urges for consumption of food or water which also may tie in with number one.

 

Four — you can feel exhaustion which may be tied to both one and number two but your exhaustion doesn't seem to be the lack of food. 

 

Overall those were the things that stuck out at the moment while you were stuck in this void of whiteness. There were other thoughts that plagued your mind like the well being of your house seeing as it's from a shady neighborhood and robberies were pretty common. But the main thing that stuck to you was getting out of here. Once you got over this then you could worry about your home. 

 

After a solid good ten minutes, your feet felt much more rejuvenated from the massage and you quickly slipped on your shoes once more to get back to find an exit out of this white hell.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Error ground out his teeth as he plucked the knife that stuck on his humerus, nearly shattering the bone by the impact it had taken. He gripped the handle and removed it from his form without much effort, bone chipped away at the wound disfigured into dust before it hit the dust-stained snow. But it wasn’t long before particles repaired itself and in its stead was a dented scar on his humerus that added to the hundreds of other scars.

 

HorrorTale!Sans had always been a tricky one, he snorted at the thought of the psychologically deranged skeleton who was probably lurking for him as we speak. This HorrorTale was one of the many copied universes Ink created. While Error left the original alone, it seemed that every copy of HorrorTale made every character a little more insane. That alone gave Error that just the copies should be eliminated before one of them finds a way into another universe. 

 

“hey, pal, ready to have a  _ killer  _ time?” A voice chided not too far off, revealing the blood smudged skeleton. While he wore the signature grin of pretty much every Sans, this was much darker and sinister. His teeth sharpened and broken, blood smeared across his face and speckling around the indention on the right-hand corner of his skull. It was like someone had taken a hammer and smashed his head in.

 

**“It was** **_knife_ ** **knowing you.”** Errors distorted voice sounded throughout the clearing. His voice hitting high frequencies followed by low ones and vice versa. Magic pulsated throughout his SOUL. Blue strings formed at his fingertips as he quickly forced them into shape. 

  
  


Minutes later, Error was decorated with the silver dust which had belonged to his temporary enemy. He let out a huff, before opening a portal to this copy’s code. He had already sealed off the human’s soul and placed in his holding ground for the souls of every universe he had ever destroyed. This world could now never reset. He snapped his fingers boredly, watching as the screen of trillions of numbers suddenly stop it's ever flowing self before breaking off into tiny particles and then being completely erased from existence.

 

Error was slightly surprised that Ink hadn't found his way here to try to stop him. He was kinda glad he didn't have to put up with that  **G L I T C H** this time around, as he didn't feel like getting riled up once more. 

 

Error let the thought subside and focused on the decay of this universe. The battleground, the Judgment Hall, was slowly coming apart. Pixels upon pixels disappearing from existence. Error sighed, even if it was his job to keep the balance in check, it didn’t mean he always enjoyed his job. 

 

He quickly ripped open a portal back into the anti-void before the ground gave away to reveal a vast white nothingness. He wondered if the human had awoken as he stepped through the field concentrated magic and into the anti-void. A moving dot amongst the barren nothingness concluded his suspicions. You were indeed awake and kicking. By the looks of it, judging by the string of curses you were letting out, you were quite angry. Error grimaced, angry you were never pleasant. In fact, it made him upset. While Error had enjoyed most of your  _ charisma  _ \- as classic Sans would put it - there were also flaws that he had come to find displeasing. One being your absolute aggravating stubbornness and ignorance you seemed to draw forth from the depths of your SOUL. He doesn’t know how many occasions he's listening to you rant and the sheer denial you withheld nearly made him want to destroy your Universe with you in it. But he could only assume that's how most humans were. Although amused him to no conceivable end how defiant you were, deluding yourself to make the situation work in your favor. 

 

But that would make him a hypocrite because there were things Error was admittedly in denial about but he was nowhere near as stubborn or ignorant as you were. Let us also count in the fact a frustrated you had a habit of making things much more harder than things had to be -- he witnessed this after he watched you screamed at a pizza delivery boy for getting your order wrong. Even so, Error was just going to have to deal with an angry human. 

  
  
  
  


“Hello, Human.” A yelp escaped your lips as a moment of terror flashed in your face. You had lost footing from the sheer surprise of the new voice and landed flat on your ass. 

 

Error held back an amused chuckle. 

 

You seemed to be analyzing him judging by the darting of your eyes. And then you spoke.

 

_ “What the fuck!”  _

 

* * *

  
  
  


Ink growled as he watched one of the many universes he had created slowly disintegrate into nothing. There was only so much time Ink had to save a universe but it was a one out of ten chance that he could save it. This universe was too late to save. Just as the last one. And the ones before that. Ink grit his teeth in frustration, wielding his brush and ripping open a portal into the Classic UnderTale universe. He stepped into the threshold and out into the snow. Standing in the snow, hidden by an overgrowth of trees, awaited classic sans. 

 

“how many this time?” The question left classics mouth just as the frothy breath was pushed through his teeth. 

 

Ink grunted, strapping his brush to his back and trudging over to classic Sans who was leaning against a tree with a relaxed posture. “Seven universes within  _ the last hour.”  _

 

Classics eyes widened by a margin, his mouth twisted into a scowl. “damn; you remember the universes?” 

 

“Two copies of HorrorTale, three of DustTale, one FruitTale, and one ChainTale _~~[ aha promoting my own AU ]~~_.”

 

Classic winced. “should we warn the others he’s on the move?”

 

Ink rolled his multicolored eyes and scoffed. “What would that do? That  **_e r r o r_ ** in our lives has been nothing but a nuisance to us. destroying universes and killing monsters.” The statement came from his lips like hot magma. He was enraged. He was furious. He was frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to erase that  **_m i s t a k e_ ** from existence.

 

Classic listens in silence, eyelids capped closed as he took in the words of the  **_c r e a t o r._ **

 

“dunno about you but; have you ever stopped to wonder  _ why _ he does it?”

 

Logic was replaced by fueled rage and emotion. 

 

“ _Why he does it?”_ Hissed the skeleton, bringing his hands to scrape his skull. True, he had never really wondered why the skeleton did it but he could guess that **n u i s a n c e** enjoyed inflicting terror upon other universes. “That –,” he fumbled over his words in his dispute of rage. “ _That_ **t h i n g** does it because he _wants_ to see us die and grovel at his feet!” Ink hissed, venom lacing every letter and syllable. Classic stared at the skeleton with an almost amused expression but Ink didn’t notice as his heated glare was trained on the snow. 

 

Heh, Classic could have sworn it even melted a little. 

 

“all I’m saying is there has to be a reason, right? think a little, is all I’m asking. pretty much everyone has a motive, you have one, I have one, and the little cape guy behind ya has one too, am I right?

 

The so-called “little cape guy”, or Dream, let out an embarrassed squeak at being addressed in such a way. It wasn’t his fault that the two in front of him are like two feet bigger than him. The little Skeleton let out a huff, crossing his arms, as he and Classic watched Ink continue his little meltdown.

 

    “Reason?  **_R e a s on!”_ ** Ink gritted out. He shoved a gloved thumb into his chest, then pointed it to Dream. “Our reason is to protect this multiverse from  **_t h i n g s_ ** like him!!” He screeched, his eye lights flashing different shapes, all in the color of red to display his current rage. “What reason could he give huh? ‘Sorry, I’m just killing all these SOULS because I care?’ Care about what, huh ?! All that, that  **m on s t e r** cares about is himself and the destruction that he brings. He’s called an  **E R R O R** for a reason, Classic!”

 

Classic held his hands up in mock surrender, taking a half step backward as he watched the skeleton quite literally lose his cool.

 

His tone started off as light and playful. “alright mr.snappy pants, take a chill pill and just  _ think  _ will ya? physically we don’t have brains,” he rapped against his skull in emphasis, the actions followed by a hollow echo. Suddenly his tone didn’t see all too light and playful as before as he spoke. “but quit your bitchin’ and use what little of intelligence you have to look through someone else’s eye sockets for once.” 

 

Ink sneered at the skeleton, hands gripped and digging into his palms. He kept his mouth shut, after all who was he to blame? Classic was one of the minimal few that he could talk to without sounding like an actual lunatic. Classic had always been there to listen and input his own thoughts here and there to give Ink perspective, but it rarely ever did Ink take it to heart. He tended to brush things off and try and do things his way even when it never seemed to work in his favor. Now, in this current situation, it seemed like a good idea to hush and actually listen for once. 

 

Ink snapped from his thoughts as a gentle glove hand was placed on his arm. He looks down at Dream who gave him a sympathetic smile before turning his gaze to Classic. Ink sighed once more, anger leaving his body as soon as it came and gestured for the skeleton to continue speaking. 

 

The blue sweatshirt adorning skeleton took this as a cue to continue talking. 

 

“imagine lil ol’ you ain’t wielding a big ass paint brush the size of my di-,” he paused mid-sentence to glance at the cape-wearing skeleton he had completely forgotten was there. He rephrased,  “dictionary. and whoop dee doo instead of waving your magic brush around creating universes; you're stuck with the powers of destruction. all you’ve ever known was chaos and destruction. no one bothers to show you the values of life and joy. you have no one. you are alone. you are invisible. imagine that pal,” 

 

Although he had started out light, the atmosphere around them seems to grow tense. Dream inaudibly gulped as he seems to think about what Classic has just said.

 

“He has a p–,”

 

Ink cut the cinnamon roll off. All that anger he worked off returned within only mere heartbeats. Trying to comprehend what the skeleton was saying in greater depth than what it appeared to fly over his skull.

 

“That shouldn’t be an excuse for fucking  _ murdering _ people!” He screamed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Both Classic and Dream let out a sigh. 

 

“i’m done with this shit. come back once you finally take a hint,” Classic grumbled, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping away. Dream and Ink watched, one still seeth with rage, the other in awkward silence.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Classic grumbled to himself all the way back to his house. A few monsters who were still out and about glanced at him curiously, as it wasn’t every day you saw an angry Sans. The skeleton threw open his door, slammed the door, and walked over to his green couch, before face-planting into the cushions.

 

“....fucking idiot,” he muttered, just thinking about Ink’s current idiocy. He was aware the Ink wasn’t too bright about certain things but he certainly wasn’t stupid. A bit narrow-minded at times and could be a total twit, but he  _ expected  _ Ink to make some effort to at least try and understand from someone else’s point of view. Classic clawed at his hoodie in frustration, pulling up the hood and drawing the strings until his face was completely covered by the fur lining it. Ink was a child in mind and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. All he could do was pray that Ink stopped playing the victim and started using his brain for a change. 

 

On cue, the door swung open with a loud ‘NYEH’ and it revealed to be no other than Papyrus and…the sight of a blue and purple sweatshirt adorning kid caught sight. His body sagged a bit, the rings around his eyes seemed to get darker with every passing second the kid stood there behind his Brother. Sans released the drawstrings on his hoodie and turned toward his brother, sporting his signature smile. That's it Sans, just play the part and get it over with it. 

 

“ _ ice  _ to see you makin’ friends, paps. who’s this  _ cool _ cat?” 

“BROTHER! CEASE WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!” Papyrus shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in vexation. The kid behind him giggled at the outrageous response. They too following their part in this fucked up game they played. 

 

Sans shrugged with a closed eye smile. Papyrus quickly took the human by the hand to show them a  _ grand tour _ of his room in an attempt to  _ save them from his dreadful puns.  _ This once more left the skeleton alone. 

 

Sans heaved as soon as they left the room. Tired and a bit irritated he slumped back into the worn material of his couch. He had his own problems to take care of. What was the point of spending so much time on a person who’s just going to ignore him anyway? Classic rubbed his skull; where was the logic in that?

 

* * *

  
  


 

“ _ What the fuck?!”  _

 

You didn’t really know how to feel at that particular moment. You were angry, frustrated, scared, anxious, and above all, confused. A Skeleton, a living, breathing, monochrome colored skeleton had just appeared in front of you, scaring the ever loving shit of you. Your body kicked in flight mode and you scrambled backward. He was maybe a good inch or two taller and adorning a black hoodie with red basketball shorts sporting a _fashionable_ yellow stripe down the middle. 

 

The skeleton snickered at your attempt for escape. His eyes flickered with amusement and made your stomach drop.

 

“You’re awake so it would seem.” He spoke after a few seconds. His voice was strange, occasional letters being spoken an octave too high or too low and it chilled you. It reminded you of a broken audio you once had. 

 

You pushed your thoughts aside and quickly made way to your feet. You ignored the pain that ricocheted throughout your body for a second as you put your weight and pressure on the balls of your feet. “Damn straight I am; who forgot to take down their Halloween decorations?” You spat back with a fury, fire blazing in your eyes. The skeleton fell silent for a moment. His sockets falling pitch black and his white pinpricks for eyes disappearing. An ice block slid in your throat and could feel your vocal cords tighten. The fire in your eyes dissipated and fear quickly became evident in its place. 

 

_ Shit. Did you piss the guy off? _

 

Your previous thought was proven false when the strange skeleton barked out a laugh. Harsh and rough. It seemed the skeleton hadn’t laughed in a long time.  _ How do skeletons even laugh? _

 

“Gotta admit kiddo - haven’t heard that one before.  _ Halloween decoration.  _ You humans and your strange holidays.” Error snorted. His eyes raked down your form, taking you in and analyzing your body posture. 

 

Your face flared red at his comment. Who refers to people by ‘ _ you humans _ ’? Oh, well I guess a fucking walking, living, breathing skeleton might. No less, you returned your glare back in full force 

 

“Well, I bet you’re wondering where you are and what I am.” Error began as you fell silent. “You’re in the anti-void. The anti-void is a pocket of space with no concept of time like your Universe. The anti-void is everywhere but nowhere all at once. And then there’s the void...but we can discuss that another day..” 

 

Oh hell no. You did not just get pulled into this mumbo-jumbo doohickey shit. This was not your day. You’d much rather be hit on by middle-aged old men at the bar you work at than be here right now. 

 

The taller skeleton grinned manically at the sight of fear and confusion flashing before your eyes. “As for myself, I am Error.” His voice once more glitched out. A few particles losing its place on his face before flying back. 

 

Your face scrunched up at the strange name. “Error? Who in their right mind names a skeleton Error?” You scrambled to your feet as the skeletons face momentarily darkened at the comment. Panic flailed in your chest. “Take me home. Now.” You demanded. Your voice shaking as you felt the air around crackle and pop with intensity. Pressure weighing down your shoulders. 

 

“Sure.” Error grinned. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly red wires burst from the ground and bounded around your form. You screamed as you felt them tighten and fasten around your form. You fought against the wires but Error was having none of it. He couldn’t have you thrashing when he teleported you since you were human and he wasn’t sure what exactly happens to a human when they pass through the void. With one of the strings, he cast it around your SOUL, delicately and carefully, and removed it from it’s place deep within your chest. 

 

Your face, once a mixture of anger and fury now one of complete stillness and fear. Something was wrong. You didn’t feel right. It was like someone had punched a gaping hole in your being and you were left with the mixture of negative emotions. 

 

_ Where? Where? Where?  _ Your eyes darted around searching for something completely unknown to you. You needed it back. You needed to keep it safe. Hide it. Protect it.

 

“Looking for this?” In his palm, an animated heart floated. It was dark blue, with many fractured cracks. Even with it’s bashed appearance, something told you it was yours and it shouldn’t be out in the open like that. “Don’t worry, I’m only keeping it for safety.” Something about the way he spoke, cheerful and smug, told you he wasn’t just wanting to keep it safety. The floating heart suddenly vanished as Error clasped his fist around it. While a part of you was still panicked that you didn't have it back, a small voice cooed in the back of your head telling you it was safe for now. 

 

Without warning Error snapped his fingers and he was by your side with an arm bound around your waist and crushing you against his ribcage. You would have yelled something but the sight of gaping portal opening at your feet made you push yourself against Error in fear. 

 

He wasn’t scared in the slightest, in fact, the immense pressure in the air you had felt earlier had returned tenfold. Magic crackling in the air as Error ripped open a portal. He stepped in, ignoring your silent protests. For a moment, you and Error were floating in the absence of black space which you could only describe as a void when suddenly you landed face first on solid concrete. Wire bounds gone and Error missing from your side. 

 

That didn’t seem to catch on as quickly as first as you were too busy cursing away at the sharp pains exploding from your nose and lip. Goddamn skeleton, you sneered quietly as you pressed your fingers to your face to check for blood. Luckily they were just sore from the impact. After recovering and managing to get up, your body froze as you stared at the sight before you. It was your house. 

 

Keyword  _ was.  _ Your rustic car was gone and in replace was another car. The house had been completely redone and renovated. Old chipped pain replaced by a new coat and the front yard had been completely redone as well with new grass and a tree to top it off. 

 

“Excuse me miss, why are standing in front of our house?” The voice of a stranger made you spin wildly. They stood at the end of the driveway holding a bag of what appeared to be groceries. 

 

_ What had just happened?  _


	3. birthday surprise updoodle oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday and i wanted to post a special chapter oof. totally unrelated to the story. btw this is porn without a plot lmao. nsfw shit right here.

 

Sometimes you wondered what you did to end up in situations like the one you were in now. In this case, you were forcefully bent over your kitchen table with hands bound down by your ‘captors’ necktie. A yellow hot tendril scorched the skin of your neck, savoring the salty sweat that began accumulating as your felt clawed fingers trail your back. You could feel a burning warmth beginning to build up in your abdomen and suddenly your shorts seemed to be too uncomfortable.  

 

“When I said romantic dinner, I meant actual dinner, not some kinky bondage.” You huffed and tugged at your bonded wrists for emphasis, biting back a moan as you felt sharpened teeth nip at your neck, teasing the skin until it became red. You could feel the male above you smirk as they toyed at the hem of your shirt, deciding whether or not to tease you until you begged to be fucked like a bitch in heat or pleasure you until you forgot your name. 

 

He didn’t say anything, you glanced up to meet white pinpricks with a slightly aroused and irritated look. “You’re giving me the silent treatment now, really? What are you, five, G?” As soon as those words slipped from your lips because the sound of your shorts getting torn and the cool air hitting your bare bottom and drenched heat. You squealed at the sudden movement, involuntary shivering and wiggling your body. This made the male behind you growl, low and deep. One of his hands slipped down, grazing your wet folds just ever so slightly. Your eyes rolled backward and your body slumped forward as you let out a heated moan. 

 

“Stop teasing,” you breathed as you felt the fingers ghost over your core and between your thighs and right back up again. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” He sounded almost impatient as he fought to keep his cool and not fuck you wildly until you couldn’t walk for the next year. He pressed his pelvis close to your ass, the familiarity of a certain appendage pressing against your core almost made you forget what he had just said. 

 

“I want-,” You were lost in words as you felt a finger slip inside of you. You gasped out in pleasure as he worked to turn you into nothing but a moaning mess over your kitchen table. You could feel that burning coil in your stomach tighten as he slipped in two and worked you delicately. Your body hummed to life as magic crackled softly through the air. 

 

You were almost there.

 

Just a little more…

 

He stopped, leaving you on your very edge. Agitation spread across your face at the abrupt stop. “What the fuck!” You cursed, attempting to twist your body but a firm hand on the small of your back kept you in place. Y

 

G chuckled. “Didn’t answer me.” He snickered. He dragged his hand back over your core in the same manner as before. Every second growing seemed like an eternity as you fought to catch your breath as he teased you deliciously. 

 

Your face lit up in fury and arousal. “I want you to fuck me G.”

 

Easier said than done. Not a second later a cool appendage was teasing your drenched lips. Magic crackled softly in the air. His chest pressed up against your back as he lowered his frame until his head rested over your shoulder. 

 

“Happy Birthday [ Name ].” He hissed. 

 

Happy Birthday indeed to you. 


	4. v i r u s d e t e c t e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression is taking over my life and I want to die.

 

Ink sighed to himself, skeletal face on his palm, as he sat amidst various doodles and drawings in his  _ Doodlesphere — _ as he liked to call the pocket of empty space he could manipulate to his will. When Classic had left him and Dream, the two had stood there in an awkward sort of silence, before the ‘Creator’ decided to portal out of there. He felt somewhat bad for leaving Dream without a word of goodbye, but Ink had to sort a few things out for himself.

 

Ink glanced at a few of the random drawings he made. Some were the beginning of ideas for new AUs, while surprisingly, some were of random sketches of Error. The paint adorning skeleton glared at those as he recalled his previous conversation with Classic. He grabbed one of the sketches as he leaned and fell on his back. He held it above him as he thought.

 

Error, that bastard, was not one of his creations. When Ink had, in a word, been  **born** , no such thing as a Destroyer had existed. It had been just him in that empty space of white. 

 

Ink crumpled up the piece of paper in anger at the memory, tossing it far behind him and which landed with a soft thump. Error was nothing but a  **m o n s t e r.** He knew nothing but destruction and hate. He was worse than DustTale Sans, and that's saying something. 

 

Ink felt the familiarity of tugging at his chests. Sharp pains shooting through his SOUL causing him to sit up abruptly. His breath grew quick and labored as he tried to calm himself. it felt like someone had taken hot needles and driven them deep within his soul. He let out a groan as the pain seemed to get worse and worse. Hot needles twisting themselves in their dark pattern to dig deeper into his being. His hands clutched his tunic as weight pressured down onto his sternum. But like air, the pain and the weight was gone. Ink blinked his eyes open, rubbing his chest as he forced himself upwards.

 

_ What was that?  _ This was a different pain. Something he had never felt before.  _ What exactly was going on?  _

  
  
  
  
  


**“What a strange creature you are.”** You awoke to the muffled voice of static buzzing between your head. After the incident with your house and multiple ones following after, you had come to the shocking realization that you had been completely forgotten by everyone. Your records did not exist, your family have no recollection of a second child, and your house and property were no longer under your name. In a shocking state, you had stumbled into an empty park and conked out on a bench. 

 

You sat up hastily. This voice was very different. Much different from Errors. This voice was much deeper with white noise surrounding it. It echoed through your mind. Your eyes searched for the owner of the voice.

 

**“Don't bother looking, my dear. I do not yet have the strength to summon a physical form.”** The male, you had determined by the gravelly and deep tone, spoke again. 

 

Distressed by the situation you were already in, you shouted mindlessly,“Fuck off you dingbat, I don't need to dealing with more of this bullshit.” You spat at the empty air. Many onlookers stared at you, mothers quickly detouring their children away from you as word quickly got around about a mad woman shouting curses at the air swept the park. 

 

**“My dear, causing a scene will get you in more trouble. If you wish to speak, you can use your thoughts.”** The voice sighed, almost exasperated if not for the sense of a smile twitching at the end of his tone.

 

Your mind was flowing with questions at this point. Parts of you wanted to throw your hands up in utter frustration, other parts wanted you to go scream your lungs out. First Error, and now this shit? You might as well drop dead.

 

**“My dear, that wouldn't be very wise and nor is it possible.”**

 

Ice slid into your blood as you let those words sink. Your body froze entirely. Your heart began hammering and your head began to spin.

 

_ What do you mean it's not possible? _

 

**“It's very self-explanatory; you can't die. That skeleton that holds your SOUL hostage is the only one who can ultimately kill you or any being who comes into possession of your SOUL that is.”**

 

_ No. No. No. No. No. No - this can't be. This can't fucking happen. _

 

**“But it is, my dear. As long as that skeleton possess your SOUL, your life is in his hands.”** A very hushed and solemn tone befell the voice that spoke in your head.

 

Your hands clawed at the skin on your arms. You could feel your body shaky and land with a soft thump against the bench as your knees gave out under shock. You were going to die. You were going to die and no one will remember you.

 

**“Fret not, it is unlikely he will kill you unless provoked. It seems he's very fond of you. Perhaps if you coerce him long enough, he may return your SOUL.”**

 

Yes. Yes, just maybe there is a chance. If what this voice says is true, then just maybe you can retrieve your SOUL and somehow find a way out of this mess. 

 

**“Tread with care, my dear. This certain skeleton is not someone you should take lightly. He is not a monster you wish to cross paths with. He is a reaper among worlds. A destroyer of worlds. He is a g o d .”**

 

Well fuck. How exactly were you goings to steal someone who could apparently obliterate worlds?

 

**“Do not worry, my dear. If you wish, I will assist you; even without my physical form not strong enough to leave the Void, I can be of assistance even so. But, it comes at a price…”**

 

It was a mindless and rash decision. You agreed to his offer without much thought, the only thing running through your mind was how badly you needed your SOUL back and you hopefully wanted to return to your normal life again.

 

**“Very well.”** The voice chuckled.  **“The skeleton will be returning soon, and I must take my leave before he arrives. I fear if he senses my presence, you may pay the toll to my mistake, my dear.”**

 

It was a strange feeling and one you hadn't noticed. It was like someone removing the tips of their fingers from your head. The presence slowly leaving your mind.

 

_ Wait!  _

 

The presence seemed to freeze.  **“Hm?”**

 

_ Your name. What's your name? _

 

It was a moment before a dark chuckle boomed through your head, and for a second you could feel hot air puff next to your ear.  **“My name is W.D Gaster.”**

 

And like smoke, he was gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I also may change the tags to a slight Gaster/Reader shipping maybe?


	5. I'm Back !!

hi kiddos im back from the ded lmao 

haha im still mucho depresso but thats a-okay   
i have alot of things ive been working on and i cant  
wait to push out for you guys bc ya'll deserve the absolute best uwu

in truth ive missed every single one of ya'll from my time away.   
now im back and redy to tackle the world 

jkjk im weak noodle 

but in all seriousness, the reason i was away is bc of dumb choices i made and i ended up going to a psychiatry hospital for a bit.  
it was not a fun experience. no sir it was not. and then after getting out i was put into intensive care and put onto meds to help with  
my depression and anxiety. im still in intensive care, still on meds and such but my passion to write never died. 

i cant wait to share my stories with you guys !!

also sorry for the long absence, it'll take me a while to fall back into my old groove. 

kissies !! muah ! muah !!


End file.
